Wings of Light
by Dream-Dancer-Salem
Summary: She was kept out of Heaven because of a Prophecy. He now had responsibilites because of one man's death. These two will now have to face Hell and Death as they struggle to understand that their destinies are intertwined. CORBuffy
1. Awakening

**_Wings of Light_**

_Author's Note: Okay, everyone that has read this story before will see a few changes because I've decided to revamp it. Also, I just got a new comp so plz bare with me as I struggle to update faster._

_Disclaimer: Don't own a thing except for the unknown characters._

_Couples: Riddick/Buffy _

* * *

It was cold. That was the first thing that came to her mind as she opened her eyes only to see darkness. It had seemed like eternity had passed since she last remembered awakening. The darkness seemed to swirl around her as she felt herself being ripped from her solitude back into the Abyss. Fighting was useless, she had learned that after the first year of being dead. Feeling sadness overwhelm her, she just let the black liquid and darkness take her away. As she flowed on, she began to remember how Dawn and everyone else were able to go onto Heaven. She had tried to understand why she was left in this Limbo of Hell, but she had quit long ago. Realizing she would spend the rest of Eternity in this damned place, she just let her anger and sadness go. Now, she just felt like a shell, no life, no hope, no love. It was funny at times, because that was how she had felt whenever the Change had begun. Erasing those thought from her mind, she just continued to stare at the black emptiness ahead of her. Life seemed like a vacation compared to this. Feeling the black liquid begin to increase in its pace, she just let it take her wherever it desired. As she continued to float on, she began to remember all the bad times of her life. Her parents getting a divorce, becoming the Slayer, watching Merrick die, Pike leaving, dieing by the Master, Angel turning evil because of something that was suppose to be special, her killing Angel, Angel leaving after returning to her, being used in college by guys, Riley leaving because she was a superor warrior to him, dieing for Dawn, being torn from Heaven, watching Willow become a murderer while she couldn't do nothing to stop it, being kicked out of her house because of something Anya said, then watching Sunnydale collapse, finding out about Angel having a son, Angel and his son fighting over Cordelia, Angel taking over Wolfram and Hart, and then Spike coming back to Life and she wasn't told. Trying to scream, but having no voice to scream with she just let her emotion loose. Anger was the only thing she was feeling right now, then sadness came in close second. She sometimes wondered if this was the reason she was in this Limbo, because so many things that made her blood boil or turned her sad was not allowed in Heaven.

Suddenly, the current began to slow down until it came to a complete stop. Confusion filled her as she never remembered this water stopping. Suddenly, she heard screams of agony, pain, and hatred as something above the water split open. It was like a gateway opening up into a bright white light. '_Is this Heaven?'_ she questioned as souls trapped in the same Limbo as she was tried to reach out to it. Suddenly, she felt herself being ripped in two as she began to get closer to the light. The pain was unbearable as she grew closer and closer to the light. Then, she just closed her eyes and awaited her jugdment. Suddenly, the pain stopped as she felt herself laying on a cool surface. Opening her eyes, she felt odd, like she was covered with something. Looking down, her eyes widen as she saw flesh...her flesh. She didn't mind that she was naked, all she noticed was that she was back in her body. Feeling the skin to make sure she wan't dreaming, she felt a sharp pain as she pinched her arm. Looking around, she spotted a white dress at the end of the cold marble slab she was on. Sitting up sharply, bones creaked and popped with the sudden movement. Reaching out, she grabbed the silky dress and slid it on. Looking around wildly, she slowly hopped off the slab and almost felt her knees buckle. It had been awhile since she used her legs, so she just used the slab as a balance. After ten or fifteen minutes of working her legs, she moved slowly across the gold and white room looking around suspicously.

"Its okay kid."spoke a male voice. She snapped her head around to see the figure with suprised eyes. There he was, standing in his usual cocky stance with those same out of date clothes.

"Whistler?"she questioned. Her voice felt scratchy and dry, but all she noticed was the balance demon before her.

"Buffy, how've ya been?"he asked. He knew he shouldn't be wasting time with questions, but he could easily sense the pain and hatred of not being let into Heaven like the others. At this question, Buffy narrowed her eyes with a cold glare as she stalked towards the demon. Pulling back her fist she launched a punch that broke the poor balance demon's nose.

"I've been in a place that comes close to Hell Whistler!"she screamed at him as her anger began to grow. The bleeding demon backed away from the inraged Slayer as he tried to find a way to calm her down.

"B-Buffy look, I know your mad, no make that pissed that everyone else is in Heaven, but we had to do it!"he yelled back before she launched another attack. This stopped Buffy from punching the balance demon again as she stared at him with confusion.

"You had to do it?"she questioned. She had the dreaded feeling the Powers had something to do with this. Worry filled her as she began to think this was a sick way of paying back Buffy for screwing up their plans. Laying her fist by her side a cold dread washed over her. Was she going to Hell for screwing up their plans? Is this why she wasn't allowed in Heaven? Whistler seemed to read her mind as he stepped forward caustiously.

"Slayer, your not in trouble, we just need your help."he said. This seemed to bring Buffy out of her daydream as she stared at him. They wanted her help? What could they need help with?

"Why do you need my help?"she asked. Whistler seemed to be reluctant in telling her, but he finally sighed and trudged forward.

"There was a prophecy that was found about a year after you destroyed the Hellmouth. This prophecy dealt with a world in the future and an ex-con that joined forces with a girl that escaped Death. That's why we held you in the River of Souls, because your the one it talks about."he said. Buffy raised an eyebrow as she digested all the information. A prophecy was the reason she wasn't allowed into Heaven, God must be really eager to screw with her life. Wait, there was a flaw in this little prophecy.

"Whistler, I've never escaped Death, I'ved died."she replied. At this Whistler shook his head with a smirk.

"Yes, but you never stayed dead and Death was always on your tail. Look kid, you can except this or not but you are the one the propehcy talks about."he retorted. Buffy felt confused as she leaned against the slab she was on earlier, trying to think this through. Finally, she decided to atleast drag out all the information on this prophecy before she agreed or disagreed to help.

"Tell me what the prophecy says."she said. Whistler stared at her for a minute, then nodded his consent. Walking over to the slab, he waved his hand over it and a pure light glowed before it slowly died away. There before the duo was words in gold writing that sparkled with brilliance. Buffy leaned forward and began to read the scripture.

"_Darkness shall swallow worlds of power for thousand of years as It regains its strength and becomes whole. Blood will wash the universe until a New Age begins, here a warrior of evil shall face the trials of darkness of the past as he struggles to free himself. Then, It's minions will arise to trap worlds in a cage of destruction and blood, then he will arise to challenge evil with evil. Leadership is his as he tries to undo Death among the universe, but It will be whole and try to create Chaos once again. Now the Chosen One of legend that sealed It away before and that escaped Death be awakened to join with this New Era to erase It for ever. Her light with his dark can destroy It and cleanse the universe of Chaos. Then..._", but the scripture disappeared before she could finish reading it.

"No one knows what the rest of it says because it vanishes never to return to the reader."Whislter answered. Buffy stared down at the now marble slab with wide eyes as she now knew. She was kept out of Heaven to fufill a prophecy that concerned something of great evil that she had to fight with some other evil. Tears wield up in her eyes as she felt her anger return. They had promised that she was through! After sealing all the Hellmouths she could, they had promised to let her be in Heaven! The tears dripped down onto the marble slab with a soft thud, but they seemed to echo throughtout the room. Whistler watched helplessly as she cried her grief. He knew of the promise that was made and how the Powers had betrayed her. They always find a way to screw up someone's life without a care. Wishing he could erase her pain, but knowing he couldn't, he laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. This seemed to bring her back to reality as she wipied the tears away and stood to her full height and turned to him.

"If I do this for Them, do I get to go to Heaven?"she asked. She had to know this was the last job for her, all she wanted to do was rest. Staring intently at Whistler, she noticed his eyes were glazed over and he seemed to be nodding. Finally, he shook his head and stared at her with a look of surpise and happiness.

"Its your choice, kid."he replied with a smirk. Buffy shrugged off the wierd behaviour and just focused on the task at hand.

"Tell me about where I'm going."she said.

"This place is in the year 6005, people have created colonies on different planets and basically have inhabitated almost the whole universe. Unique people have been born and earth doesn't exist in this time anymore. Also, war has broke out between many colonies and planets."he said. Buffy's eyes widen as she digested the information. This was definetly a new world.

"Anything else?"she asked.

"The man your suppose to be working with is an ex-convict whose names is Richard B. Riddick, he likes to go by Riddick though. He's from a race called Furians, much like Slayers except they have some unique powers about them. Also, whatever you do, do not mention anything about his past."Whistler informered her. Nodding, Buffy stored the infromation in her head as she began to picture this new world of her's.

"Alright, so when do I go?"she asked. Whislter smirked and motioned her towards the center of the room. A small swirling pool of gray mist was before her on the floor with a spark of blue lightning. Looking back at Whistler, he just shrugged with a careless look on his face.

"Now, there'll be a guy there waiting for you and he'll get you all set, got it?"he asked. Before Buffy could answer, she was pushed through the swirling pool of mist.

* * *

Sounds greeted her ends as she plummeted to a hard surface with a loud 'thud'. Trying to shake the fog from her vision, Buffy saw she was in some sort of basement with candles and unique figurines glowing before her.

"I presume you are the Slayer?"asked a male voice. Looking up, Buffy saw a man with spiky red hair with gold earrings in his ears. Dressed in black, baggy pants with a silver belt lopping through the loops with a red vest open showing his muscular chest. Two pairs of black, small horns sprouted from his forhead that gleamed like a jewel. Shaking her head to clear the fog once again, Buffy stood up and nodded her head. The man seemed to size her up with his bright blue eyes, it unnerved her.

"What are you doing?"she finally asked with a raised eyebrow. The man chuckled as he turned back to look at her face.

"Your not going to walk around with that dress on are you?"he asked. Buffy looked down at herself and felt her cheeks burn as she saw what he meant. Shaking her head no, the man chuckled once more. Finally, he seemed to be through looking her over as he motioned for her to follow him. Letting him lead her up a flight of cold, cemented stairs, the Slayer noticed her surroundings. Portraits of cities that she knew hung on the wall, followed by portraits of people she didn't know. The room was dimly lit as they turned a corner and soft carpet met her bare feet. Finally, the duo stopped at a wooden door with a strange symbol on it. The man opened the door, and Buffy found herself in a room full of clothes.

"What in the world?"she asked with a confused expression. The man looked at her and motioned her forward.

"You better suit up for your mission, I doubt that dress will last."he said. Buffy turned back to him with an 'your joking right' looks, but the man just shrugged. Sighing, Buffy walked over and started shifting through the piles of clothes. She spotted a pair of black pants that weren't to baggy and weren't to tight and seemed to almost cover her feet. Looking around, she noticed a belt with a silver butterfly with diamonds in the wings, she picked that up also. Still searching for a shirt, she felt something hit her back. Turning around, she saw the man holding up a corset top with a raisd eyebrows.

"Men."stated Buffy as she turned back to the clothes. Noticing something out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a black zip up top that had two inches of sleeves. Picking it up, she also grabbed a long sleeved black shirt and looked to the man. He pointed to the back, and she walked back their and changed. Coming out of the room, she had all her clothes on, but she still needed shoes. Seeing the man holding up ankle boots that tied up, she grabbed them and a pair of socks and completed her outfit.

"Now, since your all outfited, mind telling me your name?"he asked. Buffy looked at him and snorted.

"You haven't even told me yours."she said.

"Fair enough, my name is Kyion."he said with raised hands.

"Buffy."she replied. Kyion looked at her and shook his head.

"No, you best change your name. If any one hears that name, they'll either praise you or attack you."he said. At this, Buffy raised an eyebrow with a suprised face.

"Why?"she asked. He sighed as he leaned against the wall.

"People know of your deeds Slayer, and the goverment outlawed that name from being used in 4028, in honor of you of course."Kyion replied. At this, Buffy whistled as she smirked. Shrugging, she motioned for him to throw out ideas.

"How about Luka?"he suggested. Buffy said it and it felt funny on her mouth, but she shook her head no. "Okay, how about Tyra?"he asked. Buffy tried it and smiled and agreed. "Tyra it is."he said. After deciding her name, he went into the back room and returned with two arm sized guns, a sword with a silver hilt and diamond in the middle, finally two daggers.

"What's with the battle stuff?"asked Buffy. kyion shrugged as he placed the weapons on the table beside him.

"There for you just incase your powers don't work."he said. At this, Buffy raised an eyebrow with a 'what' look. Kyion stared at her for a minute, then laughed. "Whistler didn't tell you about your powers?"he asked. At this, the Slayer shook her head with a suprised face. She could have sworn she heard him mutter "that's so typical of Whistler", but she just smiled.

"So, I have more powers now."she stated with a sigh.

"Yeah, you see the Powers wanted to make sure you were fully equipped when you were in this world. Do you remember when you felt like your body was being torn into?"he asked. At this Buffy nodded and motioned for him to continue. "Well, they were infusing new DNA to your old DNA, so now your able to form glowing balls, have x-ray vision, become invisble, and your speed and sight have been heightened tenfold."he said. Finally, Buffy just couldn't hold it in any longer. She laughed with tears streaming down her face. This sounded so much like a Clark Kent/ Superman wannabe, like she really had x-ray vision. Suddenly, blinking away her tears, she gasped. Everything was either white or black, and she could see Kyion's bones!

"What the hell?"she questioned as she looked all around. Sure enough, she could see through everything!

"Do you believe me now?"he asked with laughter. Blinking her eyes again, the x-ray vision mode was gone and she was regular Buffy again. Looking at Kyion she chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess I do."she replied. Suddenly, a scream broke through their conversation that came from behind Buffy. Turning around, she raced through a wooden door that lead into a clothing store. Racing to the window, Buffy gasped with awe. There was a group of men dressed in silver armor that somewhat resembled the Romans. Tearing her eyes away from them, she saw one man grab a hold of a young boy and begin to drag him to the group. Glaring, she turned back to Kyion and just glared.

"Right, get the weapons."he mumbled as he raced back into the back. Suddenly, she heard another scream and saw another boy being dragged towards the men.

"Hurry!"she yelled. Finally, he retunred with the weapons in hand. Placing the guns in the holsters on her pants, she slid the daggers up her sleeves and grabbed the sword.

"Huh, how long have you done this?"he asked. Tunring back to him she seemed to become someone different, her eyes became colder, her stance prepared for battle, and her voice without emotion.

"Too long."she replied racing out of the store. Gripping the blade tightly, she felt the Change as her Slayer took over. The men never noticed her as she sliced of the head of the one closest to her. Then, gasps filled the air as she killed more men without a glance. Finally, the men charged with spears, swords, and guns ready. Smirking, she flipped over one while stabbing him in the abdomen, the slid under one and stabbed him in the back. She was so use to it, it was a dance to her now. A dance of Death. Finally, she had managed to kill all the men that were attacking those twom boys and smiled visciously. Turning back to the small boys, she saw frightened looks stare at her and felt her heart clench. Buffy took a step forward and this seemed to bring the boys back to reality as they raced over to their homes. Sighing, she stood straight up again, only to feel hot breath on her neck.

"You wench, shall pay for that."sneered the voice as an electric feeling rushed up her spine and seemed to immobilize her. Seeing darkness at the edge of her eyes, she struggled to stay awake but lost the battle. All she saw was the darkness, and all she felt was worry, and all she wanted to do was scream.

* * *

Don't own a thing ( even though I wish I owned Vin Diesel 


	2. Battle

**_Wings of Light_**

Author's Note: Sorry for the lack of update, but a severe thunderstorm hit and my computer almost got fried and I was scared to get back on it for awhile. Anyway, hope you enjoy and I hope you can forgive me.

* * *

She felt herself be ripped from the lurking darkness back into reality by a sudden hard slap across her face. Waking up, Buffy spit a mouthful of blood onto the shoes of the man standing before her. She figured they had been hitting her for awhile if she spit that much up. Looking up, she saw silver armor that seemed to glow with an eerie light and a snasty looking blade at the hip of the person. Continuing her trail, she noticed pale skin that would make a vampire look human and cold dark eyes. It was a man with a greazy mowhawk that ended in a mullet. He sneered down at her and revealed rotten or cracked teeth.

"Wench, you pay double for that!"the man yelled at her. She faintly recognized the voice before a sudden fire burned on her cheek as he slowly moved his blade tip across and down to form a somehwhat crescent moon. The blood trickled down her cheek as Buffy clenched her teeth and glared with icy hazel eyes at the man before her. She now remembered where she heard that voice, he was the one that knocked her unconcious.

"Look jackass, would ya' mind quit calling me a wench, I don't screw idiots, losers, or dumbasses like you!"she spat in his face. This seemed to irritate him more, but before he could deliver another blow, a young boy clad in a grey muscle shirt and black baggy pants appeared in the doorway. The bright light seemed to make his red hair look like fire and his unsual purple eyes seem to give you no entry into his soul. Feeling a sudden shiver run down her spine, Buffy realized that the boy wasn't normal.

"Lord Vaako, Lord Riddick wishes to meet the she-devil."the boy said. The Slayer rolled her eyes at the name but sighed realizing it was better than wench. Suddenly, she wsa jerked up from her kneeling postion and made to stand on her sore feet. Glaring at the man known as Lord Vaako, she was dragged out of her holding cell into a steel wall hallway. Looking around, she noticed a moral was painted on the walls and it showed a place of absolute darkness and a river of silver flowing into a waterfall. Black clouds circled around this dark place and silver lightning struck the ground in somewhat powerful strikes. Tearing her eyes away from the moral, she focused on the black carpet below her. That place sent shivers down her spine, making her feel the world she was now in was like this place. Suddenly, Buffy remembered the Abyss River and shuddered. Life here looked way more fun then floating along in total darkness. Looking up, she saw that two floor to ceiling doors stood before her. They were made out of a typer of metal and ancient symbols seem to make the doors glow with foreboding. A noise caught her attention with her sharper hearing. Trying to remember how she did the x-ray vision thingy, she blinked a few times, but nothing. Gritting her teeth, she focused on the door before her, but still nothing. Rolling her eyes, she swore to the Powers that they should have given her a manual on how to use her powers. Looking back at the door, she noticed it was white, but that was all she could see. Looking at the men aurrounding her, she was able to see their bones. Buffy was confused, why couldn't she see through the door but could see through people. Noticing the symbols again, she guessed it was because those blocked out any magic or something like it. Blinking, the x-ray vision was gone and she noticed the doors were finally being opened. Steeling herself, she felt Lord Vaako or who she now loved to call Jackass lead her into the room.

Room was not the right word to describe it. It was a huge Bascillas with two side balconise that went from the doors side to the vey end of it. Giants stone colums held up these balconise and stone statues of what she assumed important people were at the front of these colums, yet they seemed like gargoyles, ready to pounce on Buffy. The Slayer ntoiced that thousands of people were gathered upon the balconies, watching her with interest...she hated being the center of attention. Looking straight ahead, she felt a lump form in her throat. A man that didn't look like he belonged sat on a gold throne twirling a cuved blade in his hand. He didn't seem to notice her, so she took the oppurtunity to check him out. He had sculpted muscles that seem to belong to a god along with powerful legs that were covered by baggy black pants. A tight, black muscle shirt revealed his six or twelve pack, she couldn't really tell. His head was blad and his eyes were covered by black goggles. Looking confused at the look, she figured he looked more like a executioner than a lord.

"Lord Riddick, here is the she-devil that attacked our men and distubed our mission."Lord Vaako said. Snickers and chuckles were heard throughout the balconies at the thought of such a petite woman could take out men of their armada. The man Buffy now assumed as Lord Riddick, stopped playing with his blade and looked up to her. Immediatly she got the feeling he was checking her out. Glaring at the way his eyes roamed her body, she failed to remember she had just done the same thing. At first he didn't say a word, but Buffy caught his fast reflexes and turned her head to the side as his blade emmbeded itself in the man behind her's back. Buffy looked down at the dead man, then turned her cold eyes on Riddick. Suddenly, her eyes widen as she remembered that name.

'_No way in Hell this is the guy Whistler was talking about. I mean look at him, does it look like he needs any help defeating some enemy from my world. He could probably crush Angel or Spike in a heartbeat, well his because they're dead.'_ she thought. Still not believing this was the man she was supposed to help, she cursed mentally. Whistler always found ways with screwing with her life. Returnig her eyes to their cold demeanor, she noticed that Riddick was chuckling. It was a deep, masculine chuckle that seemed to echo off the walls.

"She's quick, I'll give her that, but there is no way in Hell that this is the girl. I was more or less expecting a girl with my build, Vaako."Riddick said in a sarcastic tone. Buffy's eyes narrowed and her teeth clenched in pain, but she ignored it. Why did everyone have a problem with her size. Feeling her anger get the better of her, she did a backflip and caught the unsuspecting Riddick in the chin.

"Listen buddy, I may be short and small, but I sure as Hell ain't no pushover."she snarled. Instead of hearing the yelling and feeling him gripping her neck, he laughed. It was the same masculine laugh and it sent shivers down her spine. He turned to her and slwoly removed his goggles. Buffy gasped at what she saw, his eyes were a liquid mercury and they seemed to be able to see right into her soul. Gossebumps appeared on her skin as she kept staring into those eyes of his. He leaned in close to her and she could feel his hot breath on her face as he spoke.

"I know you ain't no pushover, sweetness." he whispered. Buffy shook her head as dangerous images came into her mind.

'_Buffy, don't start with this, he's just gonna play you, screw you, and leave you for dead._' that little voice in her head said. Looking straight into his eyes, she bared her teeth and growled.

"Don't call me sweetness and get out of my face, ass."she whispered with venom. Riddick chuckled at that as he stood up to his full height and nodded to someone behind her. Buffy began to worry that she was about to be killed, but her wrists and ankles suddenly felt very light. She suddenly realized that they were free from their restraints. Looking to Riddick, she expected him to tell her to leave, but instead just managed to dodge a punch aiming for her cheek.

"Let's play a little game." he said in a seductive voice. '_Damn, this man knows which buttons to push and he just met me. Oh well, two can play that game._' she thought.

* * *

When she first entered, he could smel the surpise on her a mile away. It rolled off her like her blonde locks rolled down her shoulders. Chuckling mentally, he continued to act like he wasn't watching her, but hid a small smirk when she noticed him. Suprise, awe, and want seem to suddenly swallow her. She stared at him and he saw she was memorizing his features. When Vaako announced this was the girl that had attacked his men, he snickered but it was muffled by all the other snickers and chuckles around him. He stood up and reacted on instinct and watched in amusement at how the girl easily dodged his blade. He admitted that she was a lovely creature with her golden hair and toned built with tan skin. His eyes roamed her over and he smeeled her anger replace her shock and he chuckled. This girl knew how to hide her feelings, but she would never hide them from him. Just as he was about to mess with her a little, a wave of shock washed over her again. He could tell by the look in her eyes that she was even more suprised than before.

'_Wonder what her problem his?_' he thought with interest. Decidng to get on with his little 'game' he stepped forward with a chuckle.

"She's quick, I'll giver her that, but there is no way in Hell this is the girl. I was more or less expecting someone with my build, Vaako."he said. He looked to her and saw her icy, hazel eyes flash with anger. '_Come on little one, I want to see what you're really made of._' he thought with a chuckle, but before her could continue, a swift kick to his chin suprised him. After re-balancing himself, he turned to her and chuckled, clearly catching her off guard. But before he could say a word, she beat him to it.

"Listen buddy, I may be short and small, but I sure as Hell ain't no pushover."she snarled at him. There it was, there was the animal he had been looking for. From the moment she entered, he knew that she had an animal locked inside herself and he wanted to see it in action. Leaning forward, he breathed in her face and smiled when he saw her shudder.

"I know you ain't no pushover, sweetness."Riddick replied. His nose picked up the scent of arosual and his smirk grew. He smirked even more when she got in his face and whispered with venom, "Don't call me sweetness and get out of my face, ass.". He chuckled and stood up and motioned for Dalith, one of the guards, to unlock her. He seemed hesitant, but did as he was told. Stepping back he stood beside Vaako and watched the girl rub her sore wrists. Riddick smirked as he balled up his fist and launched a punch straight at her cheek. His smirk grew as she dodged and stared at him with surpise.

"Let's play a little game."he said.

* * *

Buffy growled as she was slung against one of the stone pillars and felt a rib crack. Flipping upward, she landed a solid punch on Riddick and she felt his knee connect to her abdomen. Taking a deep breath, she did a split and dodged his roudhouse kick and managed to flip up and wrap her legs around his thick neck. Just as she was about to flip him over, a strange sensation traveled from her stomach to her chest. His large hand was placed against her abs and a sudden electric feeling sot through her. Growling, Buffy flipped him over and stradled him and landed a solid punch to his cheek.

"What the Hell are you feeling on?"she asked with indignation. Riddick's chuckle sent shivers up her spine, but she kept her cold exterior intact.

"Just trying to get a rise out of ya'."he replied with a smirk. Buffy was shocked and suddenly felt herself being the one stradled and Riddick punching her. Yelling, she tried bucking him, but he seemed to have predicted this as he tighten his hold on her mid-section. Growling, she head butted him and managed to break his nose with the force she used, but she felt a searing pain in her forhead. He seemed daze and she used this to buck him off her and flipped backwards and had her back against a stone pillar. An eerie feeling seem to come over her as she couldn't see Riddick anywhere, but a sudden feeling in her crotch and on her wrists made her gasp. He had snuckup on her so quick that she couldn't have detected it with her eyes! He smiled with a feral glint in his eyes as he watched her squirm in his hold.

"Let me go you ass!"Buffy yelled. Riddick chuckled and breathed on her abdomen and smirked when the muscles rippled wiht pleasure. '_God, my body wants him, but my mind doesn't! I knew my body couldn't resist much longer, now he's gonna thing I want to screw him.'_ Buffy growled in her mind.

"You are one interesting person, so how about I keep you on board for a while, sweetness."he said. Glaring down at him, she made no remark against it. '_If I'm gonna fufill this Prophecy, might as well stay._' she thought. Riddick turned to everyone around him and pulled Buffy down, but kept his grip on her wrists.

"It seems, we have a new guest on the ship!"he yelled to everyone. Women sneered and humphed while men catcalled and nodded with approval. He motioned for the guards to come over and his liquid mercury eyes stared at them without expression. "Take her to the room that is next to mine and make sure the security system is upgraded, wouldn't want our new little pet to escape."he said. Buffy growled with anger as she was roughly hauled towards the large doors with many sounds following her.

* * *

Lord Vaako reached an extravagant hall adorned with gold, silver, and jewels all around. Buffy raised an eyebrow at this as she turned another cornr and saw two curved doors at the very end. They led her towards them and waited for Vaakoto open them. She noticed that some guards who were in that twenties or teens were checking her out from the front and back. Feeling disgusting, she eagerly walked into the king sized room and watch them leave. Her enhanced hearing caught sounds of voices outside and snorted when she realized a guard was being posted.

"Great, I'm back in Hell."Buffy whispered. Walking towards the bed, she felt drowsiness seem to take her as she pulled off her blood caked clothes and climbed into the king sized bed in her underwear and bra. Feeling the black sheets and silver bedding press comforting into her, she took one glance around and noticed a leather couch to one side of the room and a door, she assumed, that led into the bathroom. Smiling, she decided she'd take a nice, warm shower in the morning, then figure out why she had to help save an arrogant ass like Riddick.

* * *

Author's note: Don't own a thing except the things you dn't recognize. 


End file.
